


A Single Moment

by cplberen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cplberen/pseuds/cplberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only been a moment. A single private moment glimpsed by chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Moment

Samantha Carter has a bottle of tequila and a goal. Two goals, actually. Tonight she is going to get gloriously, fabulously drunk. And tomorrow…

 

It had only been a moment. A single private moment glimpsed by chance.

 

She'd gone to the colonel's house to drop off some paperwork… 

 

Sam grimaces.   No. 

 

She'd made up an excuse to go to the colonel's house, hoping to… hoping for something anyway. When he didn't answer the door, she'd remembered Daniel saying…

 

She takes a deep breath.

 

She'd remembered Daniel telling her about the colonel's telescope and how on warm evenings he could usually be found up there. She'd smiled and walked around to let herself into the backyard. She'd been thinking that this was a perfect opportunity.  She was an astrophysicist after all, she could tell him all about…

 

She pours herself another shot and downs it.

 

And then she'd seen them on the deck. The colonel and Daniel. Standing together looking up at the half moon.  Talking quietly.

 

Daniel had said something that made the colonel turn to him and chuckle. Daniel had hooked two fingers into the front of the colonel's pants and drawn him close, smiling up at him. The colonel had…

 

Damn it.

 

The colonel had reached up and traced Daniel's cheekbone with the knuckles of two fingers. Ghosted his fingertips down the side of his neck, and then around to the back. Used the position to gently tilt Daniel's head just so. And… 

 

Kissed him. Gently. Deeply. 

 

And Daniel…

 

She grimly takes another drink.

 

Daniel had just… melted into the colonel. Just offered himself up. Surrendered himself to whatever the colonel might do. The level of trust, the familiarity…

 

Sam had ducked back around the corner without making a sound and gotten the hell out of there.

 

But now she knows.

 

So tonight… tequila. Tomorrow she's going to get up and throw up and then stay in the shower until she feels semi-human. Then she's going to go in to work and tease Teal'c and have coffee with Daniel and smile at the colonel's comments and…

 

And do a world-class job of pretending that she's absolutely fine. 

 

Until.  She.  Is.

 

Tonight she's going to get spectacularly drunk, and tomorrow she's going to put on her big-girl panties and deal with it.

 

 


End file.
